


50 Shades of Santana's Guilt

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Girl Penis Quinn, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Oh My God, Past Rape/Non-con, Punk Quinn, Quinn Knows What Santana Did to Charlie, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana, head cheerio takes advantage of a drunken Charlie one night at a party. Unfortunately for Santana, Charlie's older sister finds out. She ends up blackmailing Santana into being her sexual experiment. If she doesn't comply, the whole school will know what she did.</p><p>I take requests! </p><p>Requested! Approved! </p><p>This will be Santana Lopez/Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Santana's Guilt

"St-stop it! Stop!" Charlie struggled as Santana slipped a finger into her panties, if it wasn't for her being so drunk, she'd be able to fight Santana off.

"Shut up, you're be-being too loud!" Santana said in a whisper tone. 

Santana bit her lip on as soon as she pushed her middle finger deep inside of Charlie's wet pussy. Smirking at the moam she made, Santana pushed in another finger. "There it is!" a drunk Santana moaned as she thrusted her fingers in an out of Charlie's werwet cunt. Tears rolling down her eyes, Charlie began to pray that it would all be over soon.

"Why are you crying? Dirty sluts are supposed to like this!" Santana laughed as she felt Charlie's walls clench down on her fingers. 

"Please--" Charlie started to beg, only to have Santana put her video recorder in front of Charlie's face. Santana pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, and helping Charlie zip up her jeans.

"Now, if you te-tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell. Understood?" Santana asked, wiping away Charlie's tears away.

Leaving the room, drunk Santana forgot her video recorder on the bed next to Charlie. _Worst mistake of her life. ___


End file.
